Bets, Quidditch and Ballet
by IRead2DamnMuch
Summary: Following the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Hermione attends ballet classes, only to find that a certain someone also has decided to attend. With devious plots, bets and craziness all rolled into one, can these two get the men of their dreams? Come on in and
1. One

Author's Note: This is actually the first fanfic I ever wrote, way back in….2002. I've decided to do a rewrite on it because frankly, I thought the original sucked. While some things will remain the same, some of it will change. This story also contains b SLASH /b and multiple pairings. You have been warned.

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they are just here to serve as my puppets.

It had been four months, six days, fifteen hours, since the fall of Voldemort, not that Hermione Granger was keeping tracking or anything, when she walked into Mademoiselle Delacour's School of Ballet in Kalper's High, a quaint little wizarding town that had began after the Dark Lord's defeat just south of Hogsmeade.

The moment she stepped in, she felt like she was home. The pristine white walls that held wizard photos of ballerinas throughout the times, dancing gracefully across the grounds outside castles and large coliseums in shows from the time of Shakespeare. Hermione felt at peace. She did not feel like a bird trapped in a cage anymore, but like a seagull spreading it's wings and flying out over the sea, free at last from the hate which graced her when she entered the wizarding world a little less than seven years ago.

She walked further into the school and peered into the room where she saw the blonde veela rounding toddlers' arms over their heads and smiling cheerfully, stepping away she instructed them to turn once to the right, followed by a curtsey. They all did so, though not in sync with each other and erupted into small chuckles.

Fleur, clapping her hands together and turning to gather a basket full of candy said to the little girls, "Zat was very good, allz ofz you, takez one pieze of candies and zee all ofz you next week."

As the little girls dressed in pink and purple tutus exited through the door on the left, Hermione walked in and grinned warmly at Fleur.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger, howvz you been?"

"I have been all right. As you can see," Hermione gestured to her clothes, the standard level three ballet uniform she wore, "I have decided to take you up on your offer. Since the battle is over, I have nothing to fear and I can actually leave the confines of the castle without the watchful eye of Mad-Eye Moody."

"Zat is ze most wonderderfell newz. Zpeakingz ofz ze claz you willz havz a partnare Monsieur Malfoy, zat blonde boy fromz your school."

"MALFOY!"

"You have something to say about it Granger?"

Hermione jumped and spun around in mid air, facing the doorway from which she had just entered through.

"What are i you /i doing here Malfoy?"

"Well, seeing to how my father is dead and my mother fled the manor, I see no reason to hide who I am anymore."

"Hide that you're a malicious ferret who turned when the finale wasn't favoring the Dark Side?"

"No, to hide the fact that I am gay Granger; do you have any idea how much shit I would have gotten if I, the son of Lucius Malfoy, right hand man to Voldemort and was a poof? Practically everyone is dead from that house and I've no family, so why hide."

"YOU'RE GAY! Oh Malfoy, what else are you going to surprise me with now?"

"The person I have my eyes set on is one of the greatest Seekers in all of Britain and I've imagined his tight arse wrapped around my cock throughout entire durations of Quidditch games."

"HARRY! You want Harry!"

The blonde Slytherin grinned like the Cheshire Cat and spoke just above a whisper, "Yes, and you're going to help me get him?"

At this point, Fleur decided it would be best to leave the two alone, and she casually slipped out of the room unnoticed.

"Whoa, hold on there a moment, just what makes you think that Harry is gay and that I would ever help a weasel like you?"

"I've seen the way Potter has looked at guys, seen his cock disappear into Seamus' mouth, and you will help me, or else I go to the Daily Prophet and let them know a certain head of Slytherin and Gryffindor's most prized know-it-all is fucking like rabid kneazles."

Hermione's eyes bugged from her head, "We are not having sex! That is preposterous, he hates me and he treats me like filth!"

"I know you're not having sex, but I know you want to, oh I really know you do."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, speaking through gritted teeth, "How do you know that?"

Walking towards her, arms crossed, he bent down and whispered into her ear, "We were both prefects you know."

Hermione gasped and jumped back, blushing in abundance; that retched slime ball had heard her at her most intimates of moments.

"So, in turns, if you help me win over the Boy Who Lived's heart, I will help you win over the heart of the most dreadful Potions Master Hogwarts has ever seen."

Head down she stood there, contemplating. Should she take it and run with it, finally getting the chance to have her hearts desire, or should she call his bluff and never speak of this moment again, in turns fleeing the dancing school?

"Do you have some marvelous plan to pull this off, or are we just going to wing it?"

"Is that a yes, Granger?"

"It is, Draco."

"Oh my dear Hermione, pretty soon we shall have the men of our dreams."

With that said, Hermione and Draco called the delicate flower and they began the nights dance lesson.

After the dance, they went out to a nearby pub, where they discussed the plan that would ensnare the men. Hermione sat there giggling at the young master, who sat there telling of his plan that had been in the works.

"Draco, you sound like you've had this planed for some time."

"Try fifth year."

"My lord! Do you really think this could work?"

"It has to, Professor Snape always pairs Gryffindors and Slytherins together and as for the Quidditch, just leave that up to me. We'll also have to talk things over with Mademoiselle Fleur to get permission from her."

"As for her," said Hermione cheerfully, "There's a certain Weasley she fancies and I know he fancies her, so let's leave that part of the plan to me."

"Then we are agreed, second Potions class we have a lab, we set out plan into motion."

"Indeed we do."

They laughed and clanked their butterbeer mugs together, tossing their heads back and emptying its contents into their stomachs.

A/N: Well? How did you like it? Please Read and Review. I'm liking the start to this one, especially how Draco practically blackmailed Hermione, he never did that in the original, and that's not very Slytherinish. :


	2. Two

A/N: Thank you to the few who took the time to read and review. While one was a real head smacker, the rest were just what I was looking for. Thank you again!

October thirteenth found Draco and Hermione, sitting side by side in their second potions lab, following over from the previous class, due to Snape's 'trying to unify two houses that will never be unified' under Dumbledore's orders. Ron was of course paired with Goyle, Harry to Crab and Neville with Millicent and so on.

The class was picking up on the 'Ne m'oublier pas,' meaning forget me not, a memory potion, that will allow you to remember as far back at to when you were only a few days old.

"I would like to remind the class, that, the potion with the best results shall be sent to St. Mungo's, to help those who have suffered severe memory loss. Please, try not to melt the cauldrons Mister Longbottom, and let's not have any mishaps," he said the last part eyeing his Slytherins.

It was time to set their plan into motion.

"I need to go and grab the flubberworm larva from Professor Snape and the jobberknoll feathers, I will be back momentarily." She nodded her head slightly and gave Draco a small wink, signaling it was time.

Hermione strode over to the student cabinet and selected the vibrant red phoenix tail feathers, knowing full well she was supposed to choose the orange jobberknoll feathers. With a flick of her wand, she had the problem solved and the words rearranged themselves for a short period, allowing her just enough time to mess the potion and for Snape to see the mislabel.

She rejoined Draco back at the table.

"Let's see, where are we? Ah ha, here we are. We need to add the larva in about two minutes, followed by the jobberknoll feathers, then stir the potion counter clockwise four times and it should be a bright blue."

"All right Granger, have at it."

"You need to do something too, Mafoy. Drop the larva in and I guess I'll do the rest."

Draco dropped one of the larvae into the cauldron and Hermione then dropped the 'jobberknoll' feathers into it. Hermione then proceeded to stir the potion clockwise.

After the final turn she took the stirring rod out and looked at it. It had turned to the bright blue the text book called for, except for now with the resulting factor being a memory restorer; it should now be a calming draught.

That's when the cauldron decided to burst into flame and turn a soft, peach color.

The flame quickly died out and by that time Snape was at their table.

"What happened here?"

"I am not too sure Professor. I followed the text book precisely and this occurred."

"_This _is not what I expected from you two."

Snape then pulled a small vial from his robes and dipped it into the peach liquid. Bringing it to his nose, he sniffed it; he whispered a cooling charm and he down the substance.

Big mistake.

The liquid that slid down his throat tasted like honey, with a hint of strawberry. He could feel his loins bursting into flame a need so great he dared not open his eyes.

"Malfoy! Granger! Be in my office at precisely eight this evening! No excuses. Class, put a freeze spell on your potions and get the hell out. NOW!"

The class scurried off in all directions, trying not to spill the contents of their cauldrons, but trying to get out as quick as they could.

Hermione and Draco made sure to get out of the line of sight in case he were to open his eyes; they didn't want to be anywhere near him.

As Snape heard the dying down of feet turn into nothing, he cast open his eyes to meet nothing. With the wave of his hand his door flew shut and warded itself. Walking to his desk and sat and tugged at his robes.

Once his shirt was out from his pants and the zipper and button undone, he released himself. He feverishly wanked himself to orgasm, his pearly jets of come shooting over his and on to his pants with a few grunts, all the while wondering what the hell those two did to the potion.

Down the hall in an unused classroom, Hermione and Draco stood talking.

"What do you think caused him to react like that?"

"I don't know Granger, but whatever it was, I am sure we will find out tonight at eight. What do you think happened?"

"Well, it was supposed to turn into a calming draught, but from the way he acted, I would say it was anything but."

"Yeah, he looked anything but calm."

"We should get going to out next classes, we've already wasted the time we had left over from Snape's. See you in the Hall and at eight."

"See you Granger."

Wow, this chapter blows, but I wanted to get something out for the people who reviewed. Working 40 hours a week and trying to learn how to drive (Yes a 20 year old without a license, it is possible) takes a lot out of you. I hope you enjoyed it though.


End file.
